In recent years, organic EL light emitting panels obtained by arranging organic light emitting elements in row and column directions above a substrate have become commercially practical as light emitting displays.
A generally known configuration for such an organic EL panel is a configuration in which a driver circuit (for example, including a thin film transistor (TFT)) is provided above a substrate, an insulating layer is formed above the driver circuit, and a plurality of organic light emitting elements are arranged on the insulating layer.
Each of the organic light emitting elements includes, as a basic structure, an anode provided on the insulating layer above the substrate, a stack of a light emitting layer and functional layers made of an organic light emitting material and formed on the anode, and a translucent conductive cathode provided on the stack.
As such a translucent conductive cathode, a translucent conductive material represented by indium tin oxide (ITO) has been generally used. In addition, as such functional layers, a hole injecting layer, a hole transporting layer, etc. are formed between the light emitting layer and the anode, and an electron injecting layer, an electron transporting layer, etc. are formed between the light emitting layer and the cathode.
Such an organic light emitting element is a current-driven light emitting element. This organic light emitting element receives an applied voltage between the anode and the cathode, and emits light through re-coupling of holes and electrons injected to the light emitting layer.
In an organic light emitting panel for full color display, such organic light emitting elements form R, G, and B sub-pixels, and a set of adjacent R, G, and B sub-pixels form a pixel.
In the field of organic light emitting panels, development of products suitable for achieving high definition has been desired, and such development has been advanced.
In the field of organic light emitting panels, increase in the efficiency of extracting light from each light emitting element has also been desired in view of reduction in power consumption and extension of the life of the element.
A technique that is also known is a technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1 in which a resonator structure is employed for each of organic light emitting elements each of which emits light having one of the colors in order to increase the light extraction efficiency. The use of the resonator structure is effective to increase the light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting element.